


Confined To Quarters

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [25]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Angst and Humor, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, TOS Spones Challenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock is being confined to quarters for a medical problem.Written for TOS Spones Challenge.





	Confined To Quarters

“You’re confined to quarters, Commander! Or you’ll be put on report for disobeying a medical order!”

“I want to be put back on the bridge, Doctor.”

“Well, now, that just isn’t going to happen, Vulcan!”

“Why are you so adamant?”

“You can’t be seen in public! Not now!”

“It is simply a skin discoloration.”

“It’s a hickey! I aimed it too high! If Kirk saw it, he'd never give us any peace! Stay here and ice it.”

“It is a badge of honor.”

“It’s a love bite! Damn Vulcan! You drive me crazy!”

Spock beamed. “I certainly hope so, Leonard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its character, and/or its story lines.


End file.
